


Second Chances

by MareKin



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan-Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heartache, Heartbreak, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Blood, Physical Abuse, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Strained Friendships, fluffy feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MareKin/pseuds/MareKin
Summary: Willa's world was thrown into disarray when she caught her fiance cheating on her. Running to her Uncle to get away and sort through her feelings and the mess her life is, causes her to meet the first man to break her heart into a million pieces again. Slowly feelings creep in again between the two of them, but it seems something is keeping them apart. Can they get a second chance?
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 28





	1. Broken Dream, Broken Heart

Willa stood still as she took in the scene before her. She couldn’t believe her eyes. It wasn’t possible for this to be happening. Her brain couldn’t compute the scene in front of her. This had to be a dream. The moans coming from the bed in front of her are what finally snapped her out of her disbelief. She turned and walked out of the bedroom, the occupants never even knowing she was there. She grabbed her purse and left the home she had built for the past 3 years with the man she was supposed to marry in two months time.

She felt numb. She drove to the airport and paid for long term parking. Not even caring about the cost. She got a one way ticket to Georgia and headed for the departures lounge. Her flight wasn’t leaving for a few hours, but she didn’t have the energy to try and come back. Pulling her phone out Willa scrolled through her social media accounts while continuing to replay the scene from her bedroom through her head. She didn’t cry. It still didn’t feel real. She knew once she saw her uncle it would hit her, but until then she wouldn’t allow herself to break down. Her mama raised her to be stronger than that. Never allow them to see you cry. Don’t give them the satisfaction of seeing you broken. Break down the private, when no one can see you. Where no one will judge you.

Several hours later Willa landed in Georgia and hailed a cab out of the airport. Giving the address to the cabbie, Willa finally sent a quick texted and arranged for a pass for her. It was a twenty minute ride to the studio lot and she knew once she got there it was going to be bad, but she would make it. Tears started to prick at her eyelids, but she held them back. Not wanting to break down in the back of a cab. Willa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was going to make sure she wasn’t a mess when she got to the studio lot. Taking another breath and blowing it out slowly, helped steady her nerves and her emotions.

“Thank you.” Willa said twenty minutes later as she pulled out enough cash to cover her cab fare and a tip. She opened the cab door and stepped out into the sweltering heat of a Georgia summer. Closing the door she headed for the guard shack next to a gate. Smiling at the older guard in the shack Willa pulled out her id and showed it to him. “Willa Anderson. I should have a pass waiting for me from Mr. Downey Jr.”

"Miss Anderson?” a soft voice said from the other side of the gate. Willa turned to see a tall blonde holding out a lanyard with a visitors pass attached. “Sorry Ernie. I didn’t have a chance to get this up here before now.” the blonde said as Ernie grinned and opened the gate letting Willa walk through.

“Not a problem Miss Jade.” Jade smiled as she handed Willa the pass and turned to head deeper onto the lot. “If you’ll follow me Miss Anderson. I will take you to RDJ’s camp. The pass you have is a temporary pass, and we should have a permanent pass for you by the end of the day.” Jade chattered as she looked over at Willa. Willa smiled and slipped the pass over her head and settled it around her neck.

“It’s Willa. Miss Anderson is way to formal.” Willa said as she took in her surroundings. Jade smiled and nodded. Willa thought she might like this soft spoken blonde. She reminded her of someone she knew years ago.

“How do you know Mr. Downey Jr?” Jade asked as they walked.

“He is an old family friend, but I have always considered him an uncle. Sometimes even a father figure.” Willa said as her voice took on a wistful tone. “What do you do? Are you his new assistant?” Willa asked Jade. She shook her head no. “I am just a gopher. I get the coffee and stuff like that usually.”

“Ah. I did that for a movie once. It was an eye opening experience. I enjoyed it though.”

“Yeah I am enjoying it. Well here we are. They should be done shooting soon and breaking for lunch. Have a good day.” Jade said as they walked into Downey’s camp. Willa laughed as she saw the five trailers in a circle. He hadn’t changed a bit. Still as extra as they come. Willa hopped up onto a table and pulled her phone out. She sent her best friend a text letting her know where she was. She would call her later to talk and cry, but right now she needed to be clear minded. While she was waiting she pulled up her bank app and transferred about 3/4ths of the money from their joint account into her separate private account. She made more money as a nurse and had put more into the account than he did as a waiter. She had left enough in the account to tide him over for a couple months. She would be putting their home up for sale as soon as she could. He can’t afford to pay the mortgage and she didn’t want to live there anymore. Too many memories.

Thirty minutes later found Willa stretched out on the table with her eyes closed and her arm over her face. This is the position Robert found her in when he walked back into his camp. He had a few of his co-stars coming for lunch but he wanted a few minutes alone with Willa first. Her coming to see him was a complete surprise and he wanted to know what was wrong.

“Willa Annabelle Anderson! What are you doing laying on the table?” Robert said as he walked over to her. Willa opened her eyes and attempted a bright smile, but failed as she locked eyes with her Uncle. “Hi Uncle Bob.” Willa said her voice cracking on his name. He swept her up into a hug as she finally broke down into a huge racking sobs.

Robert picked her up like she weighted nothing and took her into his main trailer. She clung to him like her life depended on it and in a way to her it did. She felt like she was drowning in a sea of memories, heartbreak and pain. Holding onto him was like clinging to a lifeline that would help guide her back to shore and firm footing once again. Robert just murmured soothing sounds and rocked her gently. He pulled his phone out and sent a quick text to Susan to come to set and pick up Willa. She wasn’t staying in a hotel and from the looks of it she didn’t even bring a suitcase.

“Willa? What’s wrong sweetie?” Robert asked once he noticed her sobs quietening down and she was just sniffling. Pulling away from her slightly he tipped her head up so she could look him in the eye.

“I found him in bed with someone else.” she said quietly as fresh tears started to slide down her face. “I walked in on him in our bed with another woman.”

Robert’s face dropped when she told him that. It was worse than he had thought. He figured a fight or even maybe a lost job, but never did he think that she would be here because her fiance had cheated on her and she caught him. It boggled the mind. They were perfect for each other. Both had faults and flaws, but they had always brought out the best in each other. He always assumed they would go the distance.

“Oh Willabee. What can I do? Need me to threaten him? Call a hit man? Pig farmer? I know some people. Want to call Keanu to go John Wick on his ass.”

Willa laughed at that last one and shook her head. “Nah. He isn’t worth the price of a hit man. Though the thought of Keanu is a nice one. Thanks Uncle Bob.” She fully pulled away from RDJ and headed for the small bathroom. “Going to wash my face real quick. How long til Aunt Susan get here?”

“She should be here in a few minutes. I have some co-stars coming to eat lunch here. Do you want to stay and eat or just head out with Susan?”

“Oh. I think I will just head out with Aunt Susan. I need to do some shopping and I am not in the best head space to meet people.” Willa said as she emerged from the bathroom. Her face was still a little red and blotchy from crying and her eyes were still puffy, but clear. Willa hugged Robert again as she left his trailer and headed back towards the main gate to intercept Susan before she made it onto the lot.

Willa smiled as she spotted her Aunt and jogged over to the car. “Hello Aunt Susan” she said as she slid into the passenger seat. “Willabee. What’s going on sweetie? Robert texted me saying you were in town and having a tough time.” Susan Downey asked as she pulled out of the lot and headed for the mall.

“He cheated. I caught him.” Susan’s heart went out to her as her heart broke for the younger woman.

“Well we are on the way to the mall. Some retail therapy will do you some good.” Susan said as she pulled into a parking spot at the mall. Willa shrugged in response. She didn’t have the energy to think about it now. The pain was still to close to the surface, but the breakdown in Robert’s arms helped her feel less numb and more in control of her emotions.

They both got out and headed inside. Several hours later, they left with many bags of clothes, make-up, shoes, and accessories. “Thank god we are done. I wanna go to the house and crash. Thank you for paying for all of this. I will pay you back as soon as I can.” Willa said as they loaded all the bags into the car and headed out of the parking lot and to the house Robert was renting while filming.

“No need to pay us back. I was happy to do it. You needed this. Come on the kids are probably driving the babysitter nuts.” Susan said as they made it to the house and grabbed the bags from the backseat. Walking into the house Willa was attacked by a tiny terror holding a plush dinosaur.

“Hey buddy. You’re getting so big now.” she said as she picked little man up and headed further into the house looking for his baby sister. “Where is Princess?” Little man just pointed towards a door and smiled. He was still a little shy around her. He hadn’t seen her in about 6 months. Tickling his belly Willa set him down as she walked into the bedroom and grinned at the sleepy little girl sitting in her crib.

She was just finishing up a diaper change when Robert walked in looking for them both. He stopped short as he took in Willa holding his daughter and cuddling her close. She turned and smiled at him. “Dinner ready?”

“Yup Willabee. How’s princess doing?” He asked as he took the little girl from Willa and headed back down the hallway to the kitchen. It was a simple dinner of pizza and wine for the adults and water and pizza for the kids.

Willa cleaned up the kitchen and put the left over pizza away in the fridge while Susan and Robert bathed the kids and settled them into bed for the night. Heading into the living room sipping another glass of wine, Willa sat down and let her mind wonder back over the past few weeks and months to see if there was anything she could pinpoint as to why he would do what he did. Nothing came to mind. She just couldn’t see anything that would have caused all of this.

Finishing her glass of wine as Robert and Susan walked into the living room, Willa stood up and hugged both of them. “Thanks for letting me stay here. I am heading to bed. I am exhausted.”

“Of course Willabee. You are always welcome in our house. No matter where we are. Get some sleep. Tomorrow, we can talk about what you are going to do about everything.” Robert said as he hugged her tightly before letting Susan wrap her arms around her just as tightly before letting her walk away and up the stairs to her room.

They looked at each other knowing she wasn’t okay. No matter how well she was acting like it right now. Robert knew her break down that afternoon was just the tip of the iceberg of heartache and pain she was bottling up and ignoring. He just wondered when the dam would finally burst and how she would handle it once it did. She never did do well with letting people in. Would she let them help or would she push everyone away and pretend she was fine?

So many questions. So many ways this could go. Could she heal from a broken dream and a broken heart?

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Author’s note:** Hello everyone. Just a quick note of the timeline of this story. It starts in 2015. I own nothing, but plot (loosely as I am sure it has been done before) and my OCs. Everyone else is owned by themselves and Marvel at this point. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 

This is unbeta’d and all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Constructive criticism is welcome. 


	2. Broken Promises

3 am and Willa was still awake. She’d cried twice more since her initial breakdown in her uncle’s arms. Both times had been cathartic for her. She had finally stopped crying and was instead trying to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes she saw him in bed with someone else. She knew he was probably wondering where she was. In fact she was sure he’d tried to call her and text her multiple times. She just couldn’t bring herself to check. She didn’t want to hear his voice. She didn’t want to hear his lies and the concern in his voice for her.

Realistically she knew they needed to sit down and talk, make a clean break of it, but the pain was still to close to the surface. It was too soon. She knew she would not handle it well. Tomorrow she would send him a message. She would tell him that she saw him and that she was done. They were done. She doesn’t need a man like him in her life. While everyone thought they were perfect for each other, everyone was wrong. She would not forget what he did. She might forgive him someday, but she would never trust him again. That was broken for good.

Thinking back to when she first met him in 2010 made her smile sadly. They had locked eyes across the cafe. Grey eyes and brown. He had walked over to her and introduced himself as Tony. They talked for hours that night. It was easy. It was simple. She fell hard for him. He asked her out on a proper date and that was it. They were inseparable. They moved into together 6 months later into a dinky apartment while she finished nursing school. 18 months later he asked her to marry him and they bought the house. They had built a life together. She as a nurse in the ICU and him trying to get published. He was working as a waiter in the mean time.

Anthony Malstrom was supposed to be her happily ever after. Her knight in shining armor, but turns out he was just a toad in tin foil. An impostor. They had carefully planned out their wedding. Everything was paid for and ready to go. In two months she should have become Mrs Malstrom, but now she was laying in bed heartbroken and numb. Closing her eyes Willa felt more tears slip down her face as thoughts played more memories.

She had finally fallen into a fitful sleep, when someone bounced on her bed waking her up with a giggle. Grinning tiredly Willa knew who was in her bed. It was Little man. Pretending to stretch she grabbed him and tickled his belly causing him to shriek in laughter. Opening her eyes she gathered him close and hugged him. This was a good way to wake up, even if she didn’t sleep much the night before. Sending him out of the room, Willa got up and headed for the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror and nearly didn’t recognize herself. Dull gray eyes, lank auburn hair. Dark circles under her eyes. Pain etched on her face, in the lines that weren’t there yesterday.

Willa used the bathroom quickly and washed her hands. She pulled her hair up into a low pony tail as she headed downstairs to the kitchen and the smell of coffee drifted into her nose. She sat down at the table as a cup of liquid bliss was set in front of her. Inhaling deeply, she smiled at Robert and nodded her thanks. She reached for the sugar and dropped two teaspoonfuls in and stirred quickly.

“Hey Willabee. How ya holding up?” asked Susan as she looked up from feeding Princess her breakfast. Willa shrugged as she sipped her coffee. Susan looked up at her husband and nodded her head when he raised his eyebrows.

“Ok Willa. Time to get into the shower. You’re coming to set today. No moping around the house. You got an hour before we have to leave. Scarlett is dying to see you again. I told her you were in town for a few days.” Robert said as he turned to her clapping his hands. Willa sighed and nodded as she headed upstairs to jump in the shower. It would be nice to see Scarlett again and maybe spend some time with her adorable little girl.

After her shower and some make-up to cover the dark circles Willa felt slightly more human again. Anyone could still see the absolute sadness in her eyes and the heartache she in her stance, but she looked better as she slid into Robert’s car with him. She had dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top. Opting to throw her hair up in a ponytail and sliding on a pair of sunglasses. She had completed the look with a pair of black sneakers.

“Looking better Willabee. Ready to go? Today is going to be good. Everyone is going to be on set and I know several are looking forward to seeing you again.” Robert said as they drove towards the lot. He had given her the permanent pass to get onto the lot whenever she wanted too.

“What movie are you filming? Another Avengers?” Willa asked as they pulled into the lot.

“Actually a Captain America movie. This one is called Civil War.” Robert replied as they got out of the car and headed to his camp of trailers. Willa nodded, like she knew what he was talking about. She had avoided watching most of the Marvel movies. It was always weird to her to see people she knew in real life on screen. She had attempted to watch Iron Man 1 back in 2008, but it was so strange to see her Uncle Bob on screen, that she had to turn it off. So far the only movies of the MCU she’d been able to fully watch and enjoy was the first two Thor movies.

“I am heading to hair and make-up, feel free to pick a trailer and chill or wander around. You know how these sets work. Scarlett’s trailer is like five down on the left hand side. Buttercup might be there.” Robert said as he dropped a kiss on Willa’s forehead and walked away. Tossing her purse in Robert’s main trailer, Willa headed out in search of coffee. Finding the liquid gold she poured a cup and inhaled deeply. She had always loved the smell of coffee. It reminded her of someone she knew years ago. They had always smelled of coffee, cigarettes and mint.

Willa wasn’t paying much attention to where she was walking, when she ran into a brick wall. “Damn Evans what the hell are you lifting? You’re even bigger than the last time I saw you.” Willa said as she looked up into the blue-green eyes of Captain America himself Chris Evans. He grinned and hugged her.

“Hey Willa. Robert said you were in town. How you doing?” Chris asked as he gently pulled her with him as he resumed walking towards the set. He could tell something was going on with her. Robert hadn’t gotten into details about why she was in town, but he seemed concerned about her and asked Chris and Scarlett to watch out for her.

“Doing as well as can be expected. Found Tony in bed with someone else. Now it’s over. The wedding is off.”

Chris stopped short at her confession about Tony cheating on her. He had met Tony a couple years ago and he seemed to be a genuinely nice guy. He had been warm and kind. They had even hung out a few times since, when Chris wasn’t busy filming. Both seemed to be besotted with each other. He was supposed to be going to their wedding in a couple months. Wrapping his arms around Willa, Chris hugged her tightly. She melted into his hug. “I’m sorry. He is a fool.” He whispered against her hair. She nodded, not trusting her voice and she didn’t want to cry again.

“So what scene are you filming?” Willa asked as she pulled away from Chris and headed towards the set.

“Fight scene as always. Have you even watched the other movies?” Chris replied as he steered her towards two other men. Willa shook her head and then stopped short when a voice from the past said something. Willa touched Chris’ arm and smiled as she turned to head the other direction. She wasn’t ready to see him. It would bring back some memories that she didn’t want to think about yet.

“Hey I’m going to see if I can find Scarlett. See you later Evans.” Willa said as she turned on her heel and quickly headed back the way they had come from. Never noticing the steel blue eyes watching her leave. She found her way back to Uncle Bob’s camp and grabbed her phone out of her purse. Taking a deep breath she turned it back on and waited for it to stop buzzing from all the missed calls and text messages she had. 15 missed calls from Tony. 25 missed texts from various friends and family.

She deleted all the voicemails without listening to them and quickly texted back friends and family. She finally texted Tony telling him she was fine, but that she’d seen him with the other woman and that she didn’t want to see or hear from him until she was ready to talk face to face. She told him that she would contact him in a few days when she was ready. He sent one text to apologize and then nothing after that. He knew he’d messed up.

“Mina?” Willa stiffened at the voice. Only one person had ever called her that. Not many people knew her full first name was Wilamina. Even Uncle Bob always just used Willa when he was yelling at her.

“Baz.” Willa said as she turned to face him. She refused to look him in the eyes, knowing if she did the memories of their time together a decade ago would come back and she wasn’t ready to unpack that box yet. It had taken a year before she could even hear his name spoken without wanting to burst out crying. He was why she’d avoided watching to first two Captain America movies. She had avoided all his movies after The Covenant. Of course she avoided that movie now too. It brought up to many memories from on set and off.

“How are you Mina?” Sebastian asked softly as he stood looking at a shell of the woman he knew a decade ago. He was surprised to see her walking on set with Evans. He almost didn’t recognize her. Her hair was shorter and her eyes held none of the fire he was used to seeing in them. Evans had said she was in a bad way. Something about her fiance and cheating. He had tuned out as memories flooded back. Memories that he’d thought were locked away in the deepest recesses of his mind.

“If you don’t mind, I’d rather you left. I have nothing to say to you.” Willa said as she closed the door to the trailer she’d been using when he walked up to her and locked the door. Sliding down to the floor Willa bit back a sob as the memories flooded back. The memories of stolen kisses, long sleepless nights wrapped in each others arms. The smell of coffee, cigarettes, and mint. Him walking away and breaking her heart. Her not stopping him from leaving. Promises whispered in the dark. Promises broken in the light of day.

Sebastian walked away from the trailers head hung low. It was no more than he deserved, her ire. Her refusal to speak to him. He never should have let them convince him to walk away from her. It was his biggest regret. He had been weak. Easily convinced she didn’t love him as he did her. A memory came to him of a promise that he’d broken the day he walked away. A promise to never lie to her.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

****Author’s Note:**** Sebastian isn’t her fiance, but he did break her heart. Who convinced him to leave her? Feedback appreciated. Constructive criticism encouraged. Flames will be used to keep plot bunnies warm this winter.


	3. Bright Days Ahead

Wiping furiously at the tears streaming down her face, Willa was so tired of crying. She knew it was part of the grieving process and it was a good thing to cry. It showed she still had the ability to feel something. Even if it was only pain at the moment. Standing up she headed for the bathroom to wash her face and try to fix her make-up to look a little less Courtney Love after an all night bender. Taking a long look in the mirror Willa swore she wouldn’t cry over either man again. She wasn’t about to get involved with Sebastian Stan again after the hell he put her through 10 years ago. She still had to deal with a cheating soon-to-be-ex fiance to break-up with officially and a house to sell. That was next on her mental to-do list.

Straightening her shoulders she left the trailer and headed towards Scarlett’s trailer. She needed some girl talk and baby girl cuddles. Knocking on Scarlett’s door Willa stepped back to wait for someone to answer. While she was waiting a beautiful blue Staffordshire bull terrier wandered over to her and sniffed her legs. Looking down Willa smiled and once the dog sat down Willa knelt next to her. “Oh look at you. What a pretty girl you are. Where’s your owner huh?” she said as she ran her hands over the dog’s head and back. 

Willa looked around and noticed a young man walking quickly towards her holding a leash. “Oh my god. I am so sorry. Did she bother you?” He asked with a crisp British accent as he snapped the leash onto the dog’s collar. Willa stood up and smiled after giving the dog one last pat on the head. “Not at all. She was a perfect lady. Came up and sniffed my legs and then sat like a good girl. What’s her name? She is beautiful.” 

“Tessa and thank you. She seems to like you. I’m Tom by the way. Tom Holland.” Tom said as he held out his hand. Willa shook it with a smile, “Willa. I’m Robert’s niece for all intents and purposes. It was nice to meet you Tom and you as well Tessa. Have a good day.” She said as Scarlett finally opened her trailer door and ushered Willa in with a smile and a hug. 

“Hey girl. RDJ said you were in town. What’s going on? You look tired.” Scarlett stated as she handed off her little girl to Willa, who immediately cuddled her to her chest. “Hey there Buttercup.” Willa said as she softly kissed the baby fine hair on her head. “Tony cheated on me. I caught him. It’s over. I just have to tell him that.” 

“I am so sorry. I know you loved him deeply.” Scar said as she took in her friends appearance. Dark circles under her eyes. Mascara smudged and faint tear tracks running down her face made Scar’s heart hurt for her friend. Honestly Scar never liked Willa’s former fiance. He had always seemed just a bit off. He put out a very off-putting vibe that made her skin crawl. She never could put her finger on why she felt that way. Now it made sense. He was a very good liar and manipulator. He had probably been cheating since the start of the relationship, but Willa was blind to anything, but his charm. 

Everyone had said they were perfect for each other. Tony had acted like Willa hung the moon, but to Scarlett, whenever he’d smile at Willa when she wasn’t looking it seemed predatory or something. Scarlett had shared her feelings on Tony with Robert, but he said she was just imagining things. So Scarlett let it drop, but still didn’t like, nor trust the man. She hated to see her friend hurting, but was so glad Tony was going to be gone. Willa deserved better. 

“I should get going. I wanna make some calls to my realtor to try and get the house listed again. Also need to start looking for a new place to live. We can catch up again soon.” Willa said as she handed off the sleeping baby to Scarlett’s nanny as Scarlett had to head to set to film. Scarlett helped Willa stand as they quickly left her trailer and started to walk back towards the set. Passing by Robert’s trailers, Willa veered off after hugging Scarlett and promising a girls night soon.

Going into a trailer Willa pulled out her phone and called her realtor to set up and appointment to see about selling the house and maybe finding a new place. She also called her best friend Becca to tell her everything. 

“Hey Becca.”

“Hey. What is going on? Tony called her frantic last night saying he couldn’t get ahold of you.” Becca asked as soon as she heard Willa’s voice.

“I walked in on him fucking some blonde slut in our bed! To hell with him. I texted him this morning and told him I caught him and we needed to talk, but face to face. I refuse to stoop to the level of breaking up with him over text.” Willa said as her voice broke. Becca cursed a blue streak and broke it off with, “I’ll fucking rip his dick off and shove it up his ass.” Willa laughed at the last in spite of herself.

“Don’t do that. Then he would sue and then I’d have to get a hitman and it would be messy.”

“Fine I won’t rip his dick off, but David reserves the right to punch him when we go get your stuff IF he mouths off. You know David never did like him much.” Becca replied as she looked towards her husband, who nodded his head in agreement. Willa sighed knowing she’d not win this argument, so she didn’t even bother trying. They spoke for a few more minutes and Willa hung up after promising to be home in a couple days. She did have to go back to work in a few days anyway. 

The rest of the day was spent on set watching everyone work, avoiding Sebastian as much as humanly possible and catching up with everyone. Those damned blue eyes of his were on her more than she wanted them to be. She could feel him staring whenever her back was turned or she wasn’t paying attention. Finally the day was over and Willa was headed back with Uncle Bob to the house. She was tired and she just wanted a long soak in the tub and to head for bed early. She had alot of things on her mind and just wanted to sort through them in peace. 

“Feeling ok there Willabee?” asked Robert as he glanced over at her. He took in her far off expression. 

“Yeah I am ok. Just got alot on my mind. Probably going to go to bed early.” Willa said. Robert nodded and the rest of the short drive was silent. Pulling up to the house Robert parked and turned off the car. Both got out and walked into house. Willa hugged Little Man and gave Princess kisses as she walked by and headed upstairs. She headed for her bathroom and turned on the taps for the tub. She headed back into her room and pulled off her clothes and grabbed a night gown. She headed back into the bathroom and turned off the taps. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and slipped into the water. 

The water was the perfect temperature and it was helping to relax her from head to toe. Closing her eyes Willa’s thoughts turned from Tony to Sebastian. Back to the first day they’d met in 2005.  
___________________________________________________________________

_September 2005_

_Willa walked onto set and sighed. She wasn’t exactly sure where she needed to go, but knew she needed to head towards the main set. Being a runner on a movie set wasn’t ideal, but she was interested in how sets worked and what went on behind the scenes. When she’d found a job as a runner on a movie set to film in Canada, she’d jumped at the chance and sent in her resume. It had been a very long two weeks waiting for a call back, but finally the call came and she’d nailed the interview. Now two months later she was actually on set._

_Wandering around the set had Willa catching sight of a group of guys sitting around the craft area drinking coffee. Knowing she was a bit lost and needed to get to her boss so she could start work. Sighing and pushing back her social anxiety of having to talk to strangers Willa walked over to the group of guys. “Excuse me. I am so sorry to interrupt, but do any of you know where I can find Kathy Wilson? I am supposed to be meeting her in about 5 minutes and I am lost.”_

_“Yeah. I’ll walk you over to the main trailer area. She should be there somewhere.” a guy with steel blue eyes said as he stood up. Willa swallowed hard. His eyes were beautiful. He was good looking, in a boyish kinda way. He smiled this little half smile making Willa smile back as well. “Thanks.”_

_They took off walking and chatting about nothing really. Soon they reached the trailers and had to part ways. “Thank you again for your help.” Willa said as she looked up into those blue eyes._

_“No problem. I never did your name.” he said. Willa laughed._

_“Wilamina, but most people call me Willa. How about you? I didn't get your name either.”_

_“Sebastian, but my friends call me Seb.”_

_“Well it was nice meeting you Sebastian. Thanks once again for walking me over here. I’ll be seeing you around.”_

_“Yeah definitely.” he said with a smile and wave as they went their separate ways._  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Willa jolted awake as her head slipped off the back of the tub. The water was freezing and she was shriveled up like a prune. Getting out of the tub she dried off and pulled on her nightgown. She brushed her hair and threw it back into a braid for the night. Crawling into bed, Willa sighed and snuggled down into the soft blankets. Her heart was still hurting, but she felt slightly better than before. 

She hadn’t realized how much seeing Sebastian again would hurt. She’d thought she had gotten over him before she’d met Tony, but damn his voice and eyes took her right back to that girl, who was head over heels in love with him. She can still remember him stopping her as they wrapped filming for the day and offering to “buy” her a cup of coffee from craft services. She had accepted and they had ended up talking for hours about their likes, dislikes, hobbies, and families. She’d fallen hard for him. He had such a boyish charm to him. He was a little shy, but once he warmed up he was wickedly sarcastic and funny. 

She’d been drawn to him like a moth to a flame. None of the guys she’d dated in high school could compare to him. He’d called her Mina on accident and when she hadn’t corrected him, he continued to call her that. It was his own private nickname for her. She’d never allowed anyone else to call her that. Tony tried once, but she’d shut that down hard. One of a few times she’d denied Tony what he wanted. 

Falling asleep that night Willa thought maybe there were brighter days ahead. She just had to take it one day at a time.  
___________________________________________________________

Author’s Note: Hello everyone. Just wanted to apologize for this chapter taking so long. It was difficult to write and it is a little shorter than I’d like, but next chapter will hopefully be better. Next chapter Willa goes home and confronts Tony. I can’t wait to write it. 

Constructive criticism is encouraged. Feedback makes me happy. Flames will be used to keep plot bunnies warm this winter.


	4. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning of domestic violence near the end of the chapter. Clearly marked. You have been warned.

****Author Note:**** Ok this is a heavy chapter. It has trigger warnings, domestic violence and blood. There is a scene of DV towards the end of the chapter. Please don’t read if this will cause issues.

As always Feedback is appreciated and Constructive criticism is encouraged. Flames will keep the plot bunnies warm this winter.

****__________________________________________________________________** **

Two days later Willa was back in her hometown of Columbus, Ohio. She’d gotten in the night before late and crashed at Becca and David’s house. This morning she had an appointment with the realtor at 9 and was meeting Tony for lunch at 12. She was ready for this all to be over with. Becca and David were heading to the house when Willa met with Tony for lunch. They were going to pack up as much of her stuff as they could and take it to their house. She’d be crashing there for a few days until she got a new place.

Getting ready for the day, Willa put on a pair of black skinny dress pants, a blue silk blouse and a black leather jacket. She wanted to exude confidence and power. Adding in a silver necklace and black booties she left her hair down and kept her make-up muted with natural colors. She didn’t want to overpower anyone, but she had to let Tony know he wasn’t in charge anymore. The past couple of days she had realized she was allowing him to much power over her. She was tired of crying and feeling horrible. Yes, she was still heartbroken, it had been 5 years together. However she was no longer feeling numb. Now she was feeling absolutely angry and ready to end this shit for good.

Willa’s phone rang and when she looked at it she didn’t recognize the number. Confused she answered it, “Hello?”

“Stay away from him. He doesn’t want you. He is with me now.” a female voice said with malice dripping from her tone.

“I don’t know who you are or how you got this number, but you can have him. Once a cheater always a cheater. Remember that. Also never call me again.” Willa said as she hung up and tossed her phone to the side. She shook her head and resolved to get a new phone and number. She also was going to give Tony a piece of her mind about giving her number to the women he is sleeping with. Of course he’d never have her number again after today. Checking the time Willa headed downstairs and grabbed a cup of coffee as her phone went off again with a series of text messages, all from an unknown number. They all basically said the same thing. Leave him alone. He wasn't in love with her. He was with her now. He’d never loved her. She treated him better than Willa ever did.

Laughing at the stupid texts she showed them to Becca and David as she sipped her coffee and put a bagel in the toaster. “Who does this stupid bint think she is? I seriously don’t want his nasty cheating ass anymore. If she seriously thinks she can keep him from cheating, she is deluded."

Grabbing her bagel, Willa slathered it with butter and cream cheese as she pushed all thoughts of Tony’s side piece getting all up in arms over her. She had more important things to think about. Like how she was going to break the news to Becca and David that she wasn’t staying in Ohio after this week. She’d talked to Uncle Bob and he told her to take off some time and come visit for awhile and then move to a different state to start over. He was hoping California, but Willa was leaning more towards New York. She had lived there a decade ago and she’d loved it, but after the incident she’d never gone again.

She missed New York. The great deli three blocks from his apartment. The cafe they would always stop and get coffee from on their way back from a run. Spending the weekend at his mom and step dads place. Willa shook her head. She had to stop thinking of him. It wasn’t doing her any favors right now. It isn’t as if she’d ever get back together with him. That ship sailed years ago, when he walked away with the worst excused she’d ever heard before. He told her he didn’t love her, but Willa knew that wasn’t true. He’d loved her then. Something or more likely someone made him walk away.

“Alright I’m off. See you guys in a few hours. I’ll be a free woman again. Be careful getting stuff out of the house. I don’t want much other than my laptop, clothes, make-up and jewelry. If you can grab the box of stuff in the garage. Becca, you know which one I’m talking about right? Black box, red roses on the lid. Everything else can be left.” Willa said as she pulled herself out of her thoughts and headed to the door and her car. She had 30 minutes to get to the realtors office. Luckily traffic was light today and she arrived with ten minutes to spare. After a couple hours, Willa was tired and ready to be done. She had explained why she wanted to sell the house to her realtor and they had promised to get the paperwork sorted in the next week or so and give her a call as to when the inspector and appraisers would be by to see the house. Willa smiled, stood and shook their hand as she gathered her purse and headed to her car. She had just enough time to head for the phone store to get her number changed. Hopefully it wouldn’t take too long. She had been getting a constant barrage of text messages and a few voicemails from Tony’s side piece. Willa had ignored them all. Hadn't even open them. She didn’t want to hear or read the vitriol spewing from this delusional chick’s mouth. She was ready to cut ties and start to move on with her life. It wasn’t going to a quick process, she knew that. It was 5 years that she was moving on from, but damn if she wasn’t going to do it.

45 minutes later Willa walked out with a new phone and a new phone number. She had her old phone in her purse, but turned off. She would transfer all the pics and music over another day. Right now she had to hurry to get to lunch. Getting into her car, she merged smoothly into traffic and headed for the restaurant. Pulling into the parking lot Willa noticed tony standing next to his car waiting for her. He had a confident smile on his face.

Groaning Willa got out of her car, straightened her jacket and walked over to Tony. She didn’t stop next to him, but kept walking towards the door causing Tony to curse lightly and jog to catch up. He wasn’t about to let Willa go willingly. He was confident he could sweet talk his way out of her anger and back into her good graces. He help open the door for Willa as she reached the door.

“Reservation for two under the name Malstrom.” Tony said as he smiled at the hostess. The hostess giggled lightly as she showed them back to their table. Willa just rolled her eyes at the display. She was so over it all. Tony pulled her chair out and pushed it back in as she was sitting down before sitting down himself.

“Hey baby. Thanks for having lunch with me.” Tony started, trying to lay it on so Willa would forgive him. He needed her connections in Hollywood to help get his book published.

“I wanted to do this in public to avoid a huge scene. This is over Tony. Our life together is over. I can’t forget seeing you in bed with another woman.”

“Baby that wasn’t what it looked like.” Tony was starting to feel a little nervous. He couldn’t afford to lose her and her connections. They were the only reason he’d stuck with her for so long.

“Oh? Then what was it like?” Willa asked genuinely curious as to how he was going to spin this.

“Alright, yes I was in bed with her, but she seduced me. It didn't mean anything. I love you baby. I don’t want to argue. I refuse to allow you to break us up. We are perfect together. Everyone says so. We will get past this. After all we are getting married in two months. Now that this is settled, what do you want for lunch?” Tony said with finality. He wasn't letting her get away from him.

Willa laughed out loud as she stood up pulling off her engagement ring and setting it on the table between them. “You're not allowing me? I have news for you, I am breaking this off. We aren’t getting married in two months. The wedding is canceled. You are nothing more than a liar and a manipulator. I can’t believe I was blind to it all these years, but you have always done no wrong. It has always been someone else’s fault. No more. Time for you to man up and accept that you aren’t the victim in this.”

“Stop being so dramatic and sit back down. I’m not letting you go. Not like this. It was one mistake and you want to throw away 5 good years over it. Now put your ring back on and sit down. We are going to have a nice lunch and then we are going home, where I can prove I love you.” Tony said as he narrowed his eyes at Willa and purposefully stared at the chair across from him. This was getting ridiculous. She needed to relearn her place. He was definitely going to teach her once they got home.

“No. I won’t sit back down and have lunch. I am done. Done with you. Done with this situation. Done with all of it. We are done.” Willa said as she started to walk away, but tony grabbed her arm tightly and hissed, “Sit down now and have lunch. We are going to have a talk about this when we get back home and you will listen to me if you know what’s good for you.” Willa looked down at Tony and gulped. She nodded and sat down again. The look in his eyes told her that she would regret not doing as he said right now. She would follow through with lunch and then leave in her own car afterwards. Maybe by playing nice right now, she could deescalate the situation.

After an extremely tense lunch, Willa and Tony were headed for their cars. Tony had his hand wrapped around Willa’s forearm in an extremely tight grip. Willa was sure she’d have bruises by morning. Exiting the restaurant found Willa being pulled in the direction of Tony’s car and away from her own. “Tony, my car is over there. Let me go. I stayed for lunch. Time to go our separate ways.” Willa said as she tried unsuccessfully to extract her arm from his grip.

“No. You’re riding with me. I told you, I wasn’t letting you go. We are going home to talk. Once we sort everything out we can come back and get your car.” Tony said as he drug her to his car and opened door. He practically shoved her in and slammed the door shut. Willa thought about opening the door and making a run for it, but it was a fleeting thought. She knew he’d catch her and it could be worse. Sitting back Willa tried to think about how she could calm Tony down and she could walk away safely.

Tony drove them back home and once there pulled Willa out of the car and forced her into the house. Closing the door behind him, Tony threw off his jacket and started to roll up his sleeves. Willa stared at him waiting for him to speak. She was going to listen to him and then leave as soon as she could. She'd call Becca and David to come pick her up and drive her to get her car.

“Tony, look I know this is a shock and you’re upset, but acting like this isn’t the way. I am not going to stay with a cheater. You don’t get to play the victim. You don’t get to lie you way out of this. I am 1000% done with you and us.” Willa said as she crossed her arms and leveled a glare at Tony. He just turned away from her and curled his hands into fists.

______________________Trigger Warning______________________________

Willa wasn’t paying attention to him and had just closed her eyes, when the first hit landed on her left cheek. The second hit landed on her ribs knocking the wind out of her and doubling her over. The third and fourth hits were both to her face and after the fourth hit, blood started flowing from her nose. The fifth hit was to her ribs again, knocking her to the ground, where he kicked her hard twice. She was gasping for breath as Tony leaned over and grabbed her hair and dragged her to the living room. He sat on the couch and threw Willa on the floor in front of him.

“Now look what you made me do. You have always been so obedient and I’ve never had to punish you like this before, but you had to go and say horrible things about me. I won’t tolerate that kind of behavior from you again. Is that understood?” Tony said as he took in the bruises blooming around her eyes and nose. He knew if he’d lift her shirt there would be bruises to her ribs as well.

Willa nodded quickly and turned her face away from him. She was in survival mode now. She’d never thought he’d be capable of doing something like this. Never had he given any indication that he would ever physically abuse a woman. She was hoping and praying that he’d just leave her alone now and she could leave. Tony smiled and reach out to caress her hair and face as he gripped her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. “Now why don’t I go run a bath for you and then we can spend the rest of the day in bed.”

____________________End Trigger Warning______________________________

“Y-Y-Yes. Th-That sounds lovely.” Willa stuttered out as she stared into those cold, brown eyes. All she could see in them was rage and hatred. She smiled through her tears and the pain trying to convey to him her submission. Nodding, Tony stood up and left the room. Willa listen as he walked up the stairs and into the bedroom closing the door behind him. He was confident that she wouldn’t leave now.

Willa struggled to her feet and softly walked to the door. She grabbed her purse from the floor and opened the door. She ran outside and down the street. Lucky for her, she was three blocks from a bus stop. Running there she was just in time to catch it. She paid and sat down. Pulling her phone out she scrolled through her phone looking for a number she had never thought to call again. She wasn’t even sure if it still was his number, but it was worth a shot. She pressed the call button and held the phone to her ear. It rang several times before his voice came through, “Hello?”

“Baz.” Willa said as she broke down sobbing on the bus.


	5. Aftermath

“Mina?” Sebastian asked as he wasn’t sure it was actually her. He’d dreamed of her calling him, but never actually expected it. He was surprised she still had his number. He heard her sobs and his heart nearly stopped. He’d always hated hearing her cry. It was worse when he made her cry. God he’d fucked up all those years ago.

“Baz. I’m sorry to call, but I didn't know who else to call. Can you come get me? I know it is a lot to ask, but you were my first thought.” Willa said as she got off the bus. She knew vaguely where she was and knew a hotel wasn’t far away from her. She started walking towards it. She didn’t want to take the chance of going back to Becca and David’s place. She didn’t want Tony to hurt them.

Not even thinking, Sebastian grabbed his backpack and threw some clothes into it and ran out of his trailer. He headed to find the Russo’s and let them know he needed to leave set for a couple days. Just long enough to get Willa and get back to Atlanta. “Are you safe? Where are you?” he asked as he jogged around the set, finally spotting the men he was looking for.

“I’m going to staying at the Renaissance hotel. You know the one. Near that BBQ place we liked.” Willa said softly as she walked into the hotel lobby. She stood off to the side, knowing she looked horrible, but not caring at the moment. She just needed to know he was coming for her.

“I’ll be there in a few hours. Text me your room number. I’m on my way. We will deal with everything after that.” Sebastian said as he walked up to Joe and Anthony Russo. Willa sighed in relief, “Thank you Baz. I’ll let you know what room as soon as I check in.”

“Don’t thank me Mina. You’d do it for me.” Sebastian said as he hung up the phone and let the Russo’s know what was going on. They agreed to let him go as long as he was back in 48 hours. Nodding Sebastian ran off to find a driver to take him to the airport. He never even thought about his girlfriend, who was on her way to Atlanta to see him. They’d planned it for a couple weeks now, but all thoughts of her flew out of his head when his Mina called him.

Willa checked in, not even caring about the looks the front desk attendant was giving her. She’d checked in and sent a quick text to Baz letting him know what the room number was. She made her way to the elevator and headed for the second floor and her room. Unlocking the door she pushed the door open and headed for the bathroom. She stripped off her jacket and threw it on the bed as she passed it. Flipping the light on she took a good look in the mirror and nearly cried again. Blood had gushed out of her nose and down over her lips and chin, finally dripping onto her shirt. It was one of her favorites and now it was ruined. Both eyes were blackened and swollen. Her nose was definitely broke, but it wasn’t crooked. She wasn’t about to leave the hotel to head for the hospital.

She pulled out her phone and called Becca. “Hey girl. I’m not coming home tonight. Tony went crazy. He beat me up. I’m in a hotel tonight. I need you to bring me some clothes please. I’ll come back to the house tomorrow.”

“WHAT? I’M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER HIM! DAVID GET THE CAR! WE GOT TO GO KILL TONY. HE LAID HANDS ON WILLA.” Becca screamed as she paced around the living room. David took the phone from his wife, “Are you OK Willa? What do you need us to do?”

“I'm find David. Just look like hell. He broke my nose and I got two black eyes and if not cracked ribs, badly bruised ones. I need some clothes for tonight. I’ll be home tomorrow to pack a suitcase. Going to go stay with my uncle for awhile. Also if you could maybe stop and get my car? Becca has a spare key to it. It is still at the restaurant. Just please be careful. I don’t know what Tony is likely to do. He said he wouldn’t let me go.” Willa said. David sighed and swore he’d beat the hell out of Tony if he ever came near his family or friends again.

“Of course Willa. I’ll calm Becca down and have her get a bag packed for you for the night. Do you need to go to the hospital? Do you need Becca to stay with you? Want us to bring your car?”

“No on both accounts. I have a friend coming to get me. They will be here in a few hours. Just take my car back to your house for the night. I’m in room 235 at the Renaissance. I’ll see you in a little bit.” Willa said as she hung up the phone. She turned on the TV and settled on the bed carefully. It hurt to take a deep breathe, but breathing normally only caused a slight twinge of pain. Willa drifted off shortly after that, a knock on the door jerking her out of her sleep. “Who is it?” she called as she started to get off the bed.

“David. Becca took your car back home.” Willa hurried over to the door and unlocked after double checking it really was David. He gasped and his hands curled into fists, “Willa!”

“I know. It looks really bad, but it’s over.” Willa said as she wrapped David into a hug to help try and calm him down and to help comfort herself as well. David gingerly hugged her back as he took a few calming breaths and he felt Willa’s tears wet his shirt. He pulled away and kissed her forehead. “When is your friend getting into town?”

“A couple hours I think. I haven’t checked my texts lately. It is a short flight here.” Willa said as she gestured towards her phone on the bed.

“Alright take care. I’m heading home. Becca will be worried. We’ll see you tomorrow.” David replied as he hugged Willa again and handed over her bag. Willa took it and closed the door throwing the deadbolt and headed for the shower. She wanted wash the day off her. She also needed to call her boss and let them know she needed a few weeks off. She had the time coming anyway. That was for after her shower though.

Stripping her clothes off Willa stepped under the water and sighed. She looked down and her side was a solid bruise from armpit to hip on the right side. She hissed as she gently prodded the area, looking for any deformities that would indicate any severely broken ribs that would need to be set and wrapped professionally. She didn’t feel any bones of out place and concluded that they were just cracked, no need for the hospital. She quickly finished washing her hair and face and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her as she did. She wrapped a second towel around her hair as well as she could without having to bend over fully. Dressing quickly in a pair of oversized sweats and a t-shirt, Willa felt slightly better. Looking down she chuckled. It was an old prince t-shirt that she’d stolen from Baz years ago. She’d forgot she even had it still. She still remembered the night she’d borrowed it from him.

_____________________________________________________________________________

_March, 2006_

_“Baz come dance with me!” Willa said as she stood outside in the Los Angeles sunshine. She smiled back at her boyfriend and held out her hands pleading with him to come join her. He laughed and walked outside._

_“There isn’t any music babe.” he said as he wrapped her in his arms and started to slowly sway with her. Willa snuggled into his arms and sighed. “We don’t need any music. This is perfect.”_

_He dropped a kiss on her forehead and they swayed to the music of their heartbeats. They lost track of time and when the first drops of rain fell, they didn’t notice them. Soon enough the sky opened and a downpour soaked them both to the bone. Laughing they broke apart and ran into the house they were renting for a few days. Sebastian threw her a towel as he headed for the bathroom to dry off and change his clothes. Willa stripped out of her clothes and wrapped the towel around her as she grabbed his clothes and threw them in the washing machine._

_She pulled on a pair of shorts and she grabbed the first shirt she found in the drawers. Pulling it on she closed her eyes. It smelled like Baz. Opening her eyes she looked down and giggled. It was his favorite Prince shirt. He wasn’t going to get it back now. She towel dried her hair and was pulling a comb through it when Baz wrapped his arms around her waist. “You look good in my clothes. Prince has never looked so good on me.”_

_“Thanks. I’m keeping the shirt, you know that right.” Willa said as she turned to kiss him quickly. He grinned and headed for the kitchen. “What do you want for dinner?”_

_“Pizza of course.” Willa called back to him as she headed to the kitchen as well._

_______________________________________________________________________

Shaking her head Willa settled back on the bed and picked up her phone to call her boss. A 30 minute call later she had the next three weeks off after sending in a picture of her face and a lengthy explanation as to why she looked the way she did. Hanging up the phone Willa stretched out on the bed and drifted off to sleep again.

A few hours later she was once again woken up by a knock on her door. Willa slid off the bed slowly and walked over to the door holding her ribs as she did. Sleeping in one position had made her stiff and she couldn’t stretch properly without harming herself more. “Who is it?”

“It’s me, Mina.” Sebastian said as he took off his sunglasses and pushed the hat up to show his face more clearly. Willa sighed as she looked out the peephole and through back the deadbolt and opened the door. Sebastian quickly walked into the room and closed the door. Willa threw herself at him and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Willa winced and pulled away holding her right side as she did so.

“Mina. What happened?” Sebastian asked as he finally took in her appearance. Even covered in bruises, she was still beautiful. He wanted to go find and kill the man who had done this to her, but he knew she needed him here.

“Well. Let’s see. I caught my ex-fiance cheating on me. Broke up with him. He went nuts and beat me. That was it in a nutshell.” Willa said as she sat down on the bed again. Sebastian sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms again, kissing her forehead as he did so. Willa melted into him and let the tears that she didn’t know she still had left in her fall.

He held her until she fell asleep again. He pulled into his arms and stood up. Pulling the covers back he slid her under them and pulled them back up over her. As he was kicking off his shoes to lay down on the other bed, his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and groaned at the name and photo on his screen. Margarita was calling. He answered, “Hey babe.”

“Don’t you hey babe me! Where are you? I am here in Atlanta and you aren't anywhere to be found.” Margarita said in a scathing tone. Sebastian groaned as he finally remembered that she had been flying in today to visit for the next week. “I’m sorry, but something came up and I had to fly out to help a friend. I’ll be back tomorrow night. I’ll make up to you I promise. I love you babe.” Sebastian said as he settled on the other bed while his Mina slept. He heard Margarita sigh as she hung up the phone.

Sebastian knew he was in deep trouble with her, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. He was right where he wanted to be. Mina needed him. He knew he would have to grovel and buy Margarita lots of expensive things, but that was a problem for tomorrow.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author’s Note: Chapter 5 done and in the books. Thanks for reading. I just wanted to say, that I have no idea how Margarita Levieva is in person. Please don’t hate on me for my portrayal of her. Also we have caring, protective Sebastian. How will the next few weeks go for Sebastian and Willa. Can they become friends again? Will old feelings get in the way?

Feedback is encouraged and appreciated. Constructive Criticism is highly encouraged and recommended. If there is anything you feel I could do better, please let me know. I thrive on feedback. Flames will keep my plot bunnies warm as always.


	6. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible triggers in chapter. Mentions of eating issues and emotional/mental abuse. Please read with caution.

****Authors Note:**** Once again some heavy stuff in this chapter. Mentions of eating issues and emotional and mental abuse. Please read with caution.

****_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________** **

****Chapter 6: Revelations** **

Sebastian was watching TV relaxing, when Willa finally stirred in the other bed. He had wanted to curl up with her, but didn’t want to risk upsetting her. He also had his girlfriend to think about. He knew he’d fucked up, by rushing to Mina’s side, but he’d been hoping for so long that she’d forgive him. They needed to have a long talk about everything that happened. He had made the decision while Mina was sleeping that he was going to break up with Margarita and beg Willa to take him back or at the very least start over in their friendship.

“Baz?” Willa called out as she slowly shifted in the bed. “I’m here Mina. What do you need?” Sebastian said as Willa opened her eyes and looked over at him. “In my make-up bag there should be some Tylenol and Motrin. Can I have two Motrin and one Tylenol please?”

“Can you take both together?” Sebastian asked as he headed for the bathroom and grabbed her make-up bag. He riffled through it coming up with the two bottles of medicine. “Technically yes, but you really shouldn’t. Right now I don’t care. I hurt and they will help.” Willa said as she pushed herself up to a sitting position groaning as her ribs protested the movement. Sebastian handed her the pills and a glass of water. Willa quickly downed the meds and set the glass of water on the bedside table.

“Are you hungry? We could take-out from the BBQ place or something else?” Sebastian asked as he settled back down on the other bed. Shrugging, Willa made a noncommittal noise. Sighing Sebastian pulled out his phone and pulled up a local pizza place. It was her favorite, as close to New York as she could get around here and ordered a large pepperoni with extra cheese.

“Pizza will be here in about an hour.”

"From Pink Door? You remembered my favorite?”

“Of course. I remember all your favorites. Lilacs and lavender dahlias are your absolute favorite flowers, though you still love red and yellow roses as a close second. You love all genres of music, but 90s grunge is what you listen too when your stressed out or pissed off. Prince is still your favorite artist of all time. I could go on.” Sebastian said as he listed a few of her favorites. Willa laughed. “No stop. I get it. You remember. I still remember all your favorites too.”

“I also know that you still look better in my clothes than I do.” Sebastian said quietly as he looked at the shirt hanging off her frame. She’d lost a good bit of weight from the last time he’d seen her. At 5’8 she wasn’t a tiny person. He’d always loved her curves, but now he was hard pressed to even see any of them with the way she looked now. Even he knew she was starving, whether by choice or force he wasn’t sure.

“Yeah, I realized it was your old shirt after I put it on. I’d honestly forgotten I had it. I haven’t worn it in years. Tony hated Prince. We could only listen to the latest stuff. The newest hits.” Willa said as she pulled the shirt tighter around her frame. It had gotten a lot looser than it used to be on her. Tony used to pick at her weight all the time, though she wasn’t overweight by any stretch of the imagination. Anytime they would sit down to eat, he would ask her if she’d planned on eating all that, or if they were in public he would glare at her if she ate more than half of the food on her plate. Soon it turned to him ordering for her. She wasn’t allowed more than a side salad and water in a restaurant. At home he’d fix her plate and only put a few bites of everything she’d fixed on her plate, while he would fill his.

She was starting to see how badly Tony had her fucked up in the head and knew she would need to get into a therapist to help her sort out and break through his conditioning. She couldn’t believe that she’d allowed him to treat her like this, though looking back even this short time later she could see it was subtle and vicious. She’d been a prime target for him. She knew she was naive to the world in a lot of ways. She’d been sheltered for a lot of her life. She didn’t blame her parents, they had only wanted to protect her.

“Mina hon, you still with me?” Sebastian asked as he watched several different emotions play across her face as she gazed at the wall. Shaking her head Willa looked over at Sebastian. “Yeah I’m still here. Sorry was thinking. I need a therapist.”

“That is a good idea. I know it helps me to talk with mine when I am having trouble. I can call mine tomorrow and see who he would recommend that is taking new patients.”

“Really? Thank you Baz. I appreciate it. So How much longer before pizza is here? Do we have time to go get some beer or wine?” Sebastian checked his watch. “I think we have time to run down to the store. Let me go and I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Willa nodded as she handed him the room key. He pulled his hat down low over his face and and slid on his sunglasses as he left the room. Willa flipped through the channels until she found the history channel. It was showing about Egypt and the Pharaohs. It was the type of program that was good for background noise and you didn’t need to really pay attention to it.

Twenty minutes Sebastian was back with some of her favorite wine and he’d even gotten her a dove chocolate bar. It wasn’t the best chocolate, but it was a guilty pleasure. He really did remember her favorites. He’d grabbed a 6 pack of Heineken for himself. It wasn’t his go too, but it was the best he could find around here. Ten minutes after he’d gotten back their pizza had arrived and they were digging in. Willa took the smallest piece and had taken three small bites, when she claimed she was full.

“Mina hon, I don’t want to overstep, but I’m concerned. You’ve lost a lot of weight since the last time I saw you. Please don’t be afraid to eat. I know you love this pizza. You used to demolish a medium by yourself. I always loved how you weren’t afraid to eat what you wanted and how much. This isn’t you.” Sebastian sighed as he looked at her scared expression.

“I know, but he used to criticize my weight and body. He got into my head. Always told me I wasn’t good enough. Wasn’t thin enough. It will take time to feel like food isn’t being used to control me.” Willa said sadly as she stared at the pizza in front of her. She wanted to eat it, but Tony’s voice was in her head telling her that she was too fat and didn’t need to eat it. She picked up the slice in front of her and took a bigger bite. She wouldn’t allow him to control her anymore.

“Mina you’ve NEVER been fat! You have always been a healthy weight. You’re tall. You naturally need more weight to look healthy. You couldn’t have been more than 150 when we dated if you were even that much.” Sebastian said as he hugged her as tight as he dared, being careful of her ribs.

Willa pulled away from him and shook her head. “I know, but he was a master manipulator Baz. I let him beat me down mentally and it will take a very long time to get through that. I can try to push past it, but I can’t do it alone. I can’t be who I was Baz. Who you are hoping I’ll be. I’m not the girl you walked away from a decade ago. I’ll never be that girl again. I don’t even know all the abuse he put me through mentally and emotionally. This is why we can’t ever be together. I know your hoping for that, but the free-spirited wild child isn’t who I am anymore. I grew up in the past few years. The girl you loved is gone. The woman in front of you now is beaten down and broken. She may never fully recover from this.”

“I’m not hoping for anything, other than your forgiveness. I know I messed up all those years ago and I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I still hope I can have it. I want my friend back. In fact I have a girlfriend. We’ve been together for about a year now. She is in Atlanta waiting for me.” Sebastian said as he tried to hide the hurt of her words. He knew he didn’t deserve her in any way shape or form.

“Baz I forgave you a long time ago. We can try to be friends, but you have to give me time and space. Also I’m glad you have someone. I never wanted you to be sad and lonely. We didn’t work out. We both moved on.” Willa said as she finally finished her pizza and finished her glass of wine. She slipped under the covers of her bed and looked at Sebastian. “We have a busy day tomorrow. Let's get some sleep. We need to head to Becca and David’s so I can pack a couple bags and then we can head for the airport. Got to get you back to your job and girlfriend.” Willa said as she turned over to face the wall to not show how hearing he had a girlfriend had truly affected her. Even after everything she said to him, she still loved him. She never stopped, but now it was too late. She wasn’t the same girl. He deserved better than a broken shell. So she pushed him away. She broke her own heart to save his. She would be his friend. That is all she could ask for. He was happy and she wasn’t, but it was for the best. She was a complete mess at the moment. She had just broke off a three year engagement and a five year relationship with an abusive manipulator. She wasn’t ready in any shape or form for another relationship if she would ever be ready for another relationship. She wasn’t about to lead him on or let him twist in the wind waiting for her to be ready.

Sebastian turned out the lights and turned off the TV as she slid into his bed. His heart breaking for the woman in the next bed. He knew she wasn’t the same as she’d been. He thought he was partly to blame for it, but mostly he knew her ex was a complete asshole and he’d love to have a shot at him. He turned to face Willa’s back and closed his eyes wishing she was wrapped up in his arms. If he hadn't been pressured to walk away from her, he was sure they’d have still been together. He wished with all his heart he could go back in time and change what happened between them.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Feedback much appreciated. They give me fuel to keep writing.


	7. Picking Up the Pieces

****Author’s Note:**** I should have posted this number a couple chapters ago, but this is the number for the ****National Domestic Violence Hotline: 1-800-799-SAFE (7233)****. If you or anyone you know need help please contact this number. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****Chapter 7: Picking Up The Pieces** **

The next morning found Willa checking out of the hotel after applying some make-up to try and minimize the bruises around her eyes and nose. She had sent Sebastian down to go get the car and wait for her a couple blocks away. She was not about to have him photographed by a fan with her looking like she did. That would not be a good look for his career, to be labeled an abuser. He had taken the rest of the pizza with him, they would give it to Becca and David for lunch, while she packed and he waited.

“You’re still here? I figured you’d be gone by now. Did your replacement not show up?.” Willa said to the poor girl behind the counter. She looked dead on her feet.

“No. Someone is coming in a couple more hours to relieve me, but until then it is just me.” the girl said wearily.

“I’m sorry, but I want to say thank you for not making a fuss over my appearance last night. I know I looked awful.” Willa said as she sent a quick text to Baz to go grab breakfast and coffee for the girl.

“No thanks necessary. I looked the same the night I left my abuser. I was thankful no one asked me about it then either. If you need resources here is a number to call. They can help. They helped me.” the girl said as she slid a card over with a number on it. Willa smiled and took it. She wasn’t sure she would need it, but she’d keep it. Her phone buzzed as Baz texted her letting her know he had the food.

“Thank you. I’m glad you are safe now. Have a good day.” Willa said as she walked away and out the door. She met Sebastian and grabbed the food. “Be right back.” She said as she walked back to the hotel and handed the girl the coffee and donuts. “It’s the least we could do. Hopefully this helps keep you going until your replacement get here.

Willa left the hotel again and walked back to Sebastian’s rental car and slid into the passenger seat. He knew how to get to Becca and David’s house. They had gone to their housewarming when they bought the place in 2005. They had just started dating and it was his first time meeting her friends. Smiling Willa sunk into the memory.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_November 2005_

_“Come on Baz! It will be fun. You’ll love my friends. They will love you.” Willa said as she stood in front of her boyfriend of two months. Luckily they had the weekend off, so it was perfect timing for Becca and David’s house warming. They’d called her and asked her to come if she could. It was a small get together with some old friends from high school and college. Willa promised to try and be there. When she found out they had the weekend off from filming, she had convinced Baz into coming with her to Ohio._

_He had been reluctant to come, but she was pretty damn convincing and he found himself in a hotel room in downtown Columbus two weeks later. “I don’t know. We haven’t been dating long. Are you sure we should do this?”_

_“We aren’t getting married Baz! We are going to a house warming party with my friends, who will all love you.” Willa said with a laugh. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. “I’ll make you a deal, come and if you hate it we will leave in an hour. Give me an hour please?” she turned her face up to his, pleading clear in her eyes. He sighed and dropped a kiss on her lips. He knew he was doomed. “Deal. Let’s finish getting ready.”_

_Willa grinned and pulled him in for a longer kiss before heading for the bathroom to finish putting on her make-up and shoes. It was a nice day in Ohio for being nearly winter. They headed downstairs and out to the parking lot to get into their rental car. Willa typed in the address into their GPS and sat back as Baz navigated traffic._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Remember the first time we came here?” Willa asked as she looked over at Sebastian. He grinned back at her. “I sure do. I was nervous to meet your friends, but turns out they were just like you and I loved them all.”

“I told you. I remember having a deal of only staying an hour if you hated it. That was a fun night. We got drunk that night.” Willa said wistfully as Sebastian pulled into the driveway. Becca ran out of the house as soon as the car was parked and pulled open Willa’s door and engulfed her into a hug. Willa winced, but hugged her friend back just as tightly. Becca needed the physical proof she was OK and alive and Willa needed it just as much. David shook Sebastian’s hand as they walked back into the house leaving the women outside hugging and crying.

“Hey Seb. It’s good to see you again. I wondered if it was you that she called. Glad to see you guys are talking again.” David said as he lead Seb into the kitchen. He gestured to a stool at the kitchen island and pulled out two more coffee cups and poured Seb a cup. He slid it over to him and took a sip from his own. Seb nodded and took a sip.

“So what are we doing about Tony?” Seb asked David. He knew the look in David’s eyes matched his own. David grinned and told Seb exactly what they were going to do to him while the girls were packing up. Seb nodded in agreement and felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. He couldn’t protect Willa from it happening, but he’d be damned if he didn’t prevent it from happening to her or any other women again. It was also nice to know that Willa’s friends didn’t hate his guts for what he did.

Becca and Willa walked into the kitchen a short while later as Seb and David were chatting about their lives over the past few years. Becca gave Seb a smile as she headed to stand next to her husband and Willa sat next to Sebastian. “When does your plane leave?” Becca asked as she picked up her coffee cup and took a drink.

“5 pm.” Seb said as he looked at his phone. He had several missed calls and texts from Margarita. Sighing he texted her to let her know he’d call her in a little bit. He put his phone back in his pocket as Willa and Becca headed for the spare room to get packing. David gestured to the outside and Seb nodded and stood up. “Becca I’m taking Seb to the store with me. We need a few things. This way you girls can talk without us around.” David called up the stairs to his wife. They called back to be safe and they would see them later.

David and Seb left in David’s car to not draw attention to Sebastian. They drove over to Willa’s old house and parked a couple blocks down and headed for the back door. David knew Willa kept a spare key outside in a fake brick. He grabbed it and they let themselves into the house. They headed for the second floor and the master bedroom. They noticed the door was open, so they looked inside to see Tony sleeping with two blondes sleeping next to him.

Seb looked at David and shook his head. They would love to kick the shit of out him, but not with two witnesses. They left the way they came and drove to the store to grab what David really did need back at the house. “Too bad he wasn’t alone.” Seb said as they walked back outside after buying what they needed.

“I know, but he can’t be surrounded 24/7. I’ll keep and eye out and let you know what happens. He won’t get away with hurting Willa. She deserves so much better than that.” David said as they drove up to his house. They got out and headed back inside as Becca and Willa were putting the last suitcase by the door. Willa headed back to the spare room to grab her final small carry-on bag that had her passport and other important papers in it. She didn’t want to leave them behind. Looking around the room once more She spotted the black box she’d asked Becca to get for her. She closed the door to the bedroom and pulled the box towards her. She hadn’t looked in it since Baz left her. The day after he’d left is the last time she’d seen what was inside.

She opened the lid and riffled through it pushing past the pictures and movie tickets and letters and notes until her fingers wrapped around a small velvet box. She pulled it out and opened it up. It was still a beautiful as the last time she’d seen it. Pulling out the necklace Willa held it up to her neck. It was a beautiful pink moonstone, which was totally her style all those years ago. If she was honest it still was. She put it back into the box and closed the lid. She could still remember when she’d found it after he’d left. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

_November 2006_

_Willa was still in shock as she packed her stuff up to leave. There was no way he’d said what he’d said. He couldn’t have just stopped loving her. He was supposed to be her forever. Now her forever was shattered and broken, like her heart. She packed up all the clothes she’d left at his place and her personal products. She’d went around and grabbed all the photos of their time together that she could find. While it hurt to much to look at them now, maybe someday she’d look back and smile. She pulled down a box that he’d given her for valentines day that year. She’d put odd and end in it. Movie tickets and notes from him and letters. Opening it she put in all the pictures and her hand brushed against a velvet box. She pulled it out swallowing hard. It couldn’t be what she thought it was. He wouldn’t have brought her a ring this soon into their relationship._

_Shaking as she lifted the box from it’s resting place she slowly opened it and nearly cried in relief. It was a beautiful pink moonstone on a silver chain. Just a necklace. Not a ring. Pulling it out of the box she held it up to her neck and admired it for a minute. She placed it back in it’s box and nearly set it back down on the bed, but changed her mind as she put it back in the bigger box and closed the lid. She’d never wear it, but she would keep it as a reminder of him._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Willa put the black box back into the closet and closed the door. She wasn’t about to open up those memories again. It was too painful still. Especially seeing Baz again and being in his life as a friend. She wasn’t sure how she was going to do this. It was still hard to not want to slip right back into being his girlfriend and loving him. She’d heard someone once refer to him as a puppy and she agreed wholeheartedly with the description. He was like a puppy. Happy, eager to please, and loved to snuggle. She missed snuggling with him, but that could never happen again. She still needed to pick up the broken pieces of her and glue herself back together.


	8. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning. 18+ NSFW read at your own risk.

**Author Note:** Ok so this was a VERY hard chapter for me to write. I am not used to writing smut about a losing your virginity. It was difficult to do. I’m not sure it is good, and it will be a long awhile before more smut happens. Please know this chapter is 18+ NSFW.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8: Flashback

David, Becca, Willa, and Sebastian spent a few hours catching up before they had to head for the airport. Sebastian was glad to see her friends didn’t hate him for everything that happened. It made him think he might have a chance with her again someday. Though he knew it would be a very long time before she was ready for a new relationship. They made it to the airport and through security and into the departures lounge. They still had about an hour before they had to board.

“I’m going to go check my make-up and grab a coffee. Do you want anything?” Willa asked as she stood to head for the bathrooms. “Coffee please.”

“Ok be back in a few.” Willa said as she headed for the bathroom. She checked her make-up, thankfully it was still intact, and the bruises weren’t showing. That would be a nightmare to explain. She headed for the coffee shop and ordered two coffee’s one with cream and sugar and one with almond milk. She was quickly handed two cups and headed back to the lounge. She handed Sebastian his coffee and sat down next to him as he took a grateful sip. “Almond milk? You remembered.” He said with surprise.

“I told you. I remember what you like.” she said as she pulled out her phone to scroll through it while they waited. She didn’t feel like talking at the moment and just wanted to drift off into more pleasant memories. She opened her photo gallery and went to her backed up photos. She pulled up the folder with all the old photos of her and Sebastian, allowing her mind to drift back to that perfect year of them together. One picture in particular brought up a specific memory of the weekend she had introduced him to Becca and David.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

_November 2005_

_It had been a great housewarming party. All of Willa’s friends had loved meeting Baz and they had all made him feel welcome. She’d had too much to drink and Baz had stayed mostly sober. He was driving them back to the hotel after all. They had just left David and Becca’s with the promise to come back the next day for lunch and to hang out. They had readily agreed as they weren’t due to fly out until the day after._

_“Thank you for coming with me Baz. It meant a lot to me.” Willa said as she looked over at him while he drove. He glanced at her and grinned. “You’re welcome babe. I’m glad you had fun. I really did like your friends.” Willa smiled and leaned over the center console to press a kiss to his cheek. Willa turned to look out the window for the last few minutes of the drive as she was starting to feel a bit nervous._

_They had been together for a couple months now and she felt like she was ready for the next step of their relationship. He had been so patient and willing to take it slow for her. While she’d dated a bit in high school, she hadn’t really gone further than a few heated kisses and some heavy petting over clothes. The weekend off and the housewarming gave her the perfect opportunity to hopefully push their relationship to the next level._

_They made it back to the hotel and headed for their room. Willa was a bit nervous as she wasn’t sure how he was going to respond to her advances. Baz could tell something was going on with Mina as they got closer to their room, the more she started to fidget. “Mina babe, are you ok? You seem really nervous.” he asked as they walked into their room. Willa sighed and sat down on the bed. “I am really nervous.”_

_“What for? It’s just me.” Baz said as he sat next to her and kissed the side of her head as she leaned on him. “I know. It is so stupid, but I think I’m ready for the next step and I just want to be good at it, but I’m scared I’ll disappoint you.” She said as she covered her face in embarrassment and shame. She couldn’t believe she was admitting this to him. She could feel how red her face was as Baz pulled her hands away from her face and forced her to look him in the eye. “Mina don’t ever be worried about that. When we started dating you said you weren’t ready for sex. I am ok with waiting as long as you need to feel ready. Just because we are sharing a room and bed, doesn't mean we have to have sex.”_

_“Thank you, babe. I’m sorry I am being silly over this. We should be able to talk about it. I want too, but I’m scared. I have never done this before, and I don’t know what I am doing.” Willa said as she took a deep breath and looked at Baz. “Well, we can take it slow and if at any time you want to stop, we stop. No questions asked.”_

_“Yeah? You would be ok with that?” Willa asked. Baz nodded as he captured her lips in a kiss. It was soft and gentle to start just lips gliding on lips. He wrapped his arms around her and settled her on his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest into his. Willa sighed as he tightened his grip around her back. Opening his mouth, he pressed his tongue into hers gently deepening their kiss. His tongue danced and glided over her urging hers to do the same. She shyly reciprocated his movements as he ran his hands up and down her back to relax her._

_Feeling her start to relax he slid his hands under her shirt and stroked the soft skin of her lower back as she buried her hands in his hair. Pulling away from her lips to get some air he checked to see how she was feeling. Grinning at her blissful expression as she turned unfocused eyes to his, he took the opportunity to pull her shirt up and over her head and did the same with his own. Willa smiled and ran her hands down his body and stopped at his belt. Baz took in her pretty purple lacy bra and wondered if it was a matching set. She looked good in it. He almost hated to take it off, but he wanted to see all of her. He leaned in pressing kisses to her shoulder and up her neck as he twisted to lay them both on the bed._

_Kissing down back down her neck and over her breasts he stopped before he went any farther down. He looked back up at her asking for silent permission, which she gave as she lifted and unhooked her bra and pulled it off. Her eyes closed as his warm mouth kissed over her breasts and enclosed on one nipple, while his hand played with the other one. Rolling and pulling it as sighs and moans started to fall from Willa’s lips. He switched sides as her legs fell open and he settled his weight between them._

_Willa opened her eyes as he kissed his way back up her chest and neck and pressed a kiss to her mouth. She could feel his bugle pressing into her core and she felt herself getting more aroused than she already was. Baz looked her in the eye as he sat up and reached down to unbutton her jeans. He went slowly giving her time to stop if she wanted too, but she just lifted her hips and let him slide her jeans down and off. It was a matching set after all. The purple lace thong barely covering her sex, was damp with her arousal. He could smell it from where he was. He adjusted himself as his jeans were becoming uncomfortably tight._

_He wanted nothing more than to slide into her wet warm pussy, but he knew she needed time to adjust to all the sensations and to relax more before he could do that. She was willing, but still wound to tight. He needed her to relax or this was going to hurt them both. Sliding his hands up her legs he reached the apex of her thighs and slowly ran a finger over her lace covered cunt. She shivered and let out a breathy moan as her legs fell open and she started to relax. He hooked his fingers around the waistband of her thong and slid them down her legs. Throwing them to the side he kissed her lips again as he snaked his hand between her legs and gathered her slick to coat her clit as he rubbed it. He wanted her to get off at least once before they went further. It would help relax her and keep her from tensing up later._

_Willa tried to close her legs at his hand down there. It was a heady sensation that she wasn’t ready for, but he kept kissing her and rubbing tight circles on her clit. She’d never realized how sensitive it actually was. She pulled her lips from his as she threw her head back and moaned softly. There was a sensation of a spring coiling tightly in her lower belly and legs. She gasped as Baz started kissing back down her body and settled his face in between her thighs. Inhaling deeply, he replaced his fingers with his tongue. The first touch had her hips bucking off the bed. She’d never been touched like this and it was intoxicating to her. His tongue warm and wet flicking rapidly over her clit had her a moaning writhing mess on the bed. The coil was back in her belly and she could feel it getting tighter and tighter._

_He could tell she was getting close to her release, so he gently started to prepare her for him with his fingers. Using one finger he slid it into her tight wet sex feeling her resist the intrusion. He stopped and allowed her to get used to the feeling as he pulled his lips and tongue away from her clit. She cried out as he pulled away. Sliding his finger in and out of her he curled it up feeling for the spot he knew would helped push her over the edge. She could feel herself coming closer to something, but she didn’t know what as he pumped his finger in and out of her. She looked up at him with blow wide pupils and cried out as he added a second finger. She felt so full it was almost painful, but she didn’t want him to stop. It felt too good. He grinned as he attacked her clit again with his lips and tongue as he finger fucked her. Too soon she was rising on the wave of pleasure and crashing over the top with his name on her lips as she cried out her release. He gave her one last kiss and pulled away from her to shed his pants and pull out a condom from his bag._

_Willa laid slayed out on the bed breathing hard as she felt her heartbeat drumming in her chest. She watched as Baz stroked himself a couple of times using her slick on his fingers to coat his cock before he pulled his foreskin down and rolled the condom on. He settled back over her body and kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself on his tongue. Reaching down between them he grasped himself and lined up with her entrance slowly pressing into her. She started to tense from the feeling, but he whispered soothing sounds in her ear as he kissed her face and neck. Willa wrapped her arms around his neck as she willed her body to relax. He pressed in further, knowing he was coming to the point of pain for her. Sliding out again he slid in again deeper than last time. He knew she would have some pain, but he’d hoped she’d enjoy this. It was hard to hold himself back. She felt so good. Sliding out again he slid in again going deeper until his was fully sheathed inside her. Willa gasped at the full feeling of him deep inside. It was a pleasurable pain as he shallowly thrust in and out. He kissed her again as she started to move her hips with his letting him know he could move faster._

_Willa moaned as he pulled all the way out and slid back in faster and harder. He set a steady pace that had her wrapping her legs around his waist. She surrendered to the sensation of him deep inside her pussy. “Oh god Baz. Don’t stop. It feels so good.”_

_“Never stopping baby.” He said as he could feel his orgasm rushing up on him faster than he wanted it. He slowed down as he pressed his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes. He wanted her to enjoy this, but he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer._

_“I can’t hold off much longer baby.” Willa kissed him and pulled him close, “Let go baby.” She whispered as he snapped his hips against her. His rhythm fell apart as he thrust twice more and felt his orgasm wash over him. He kissed her again as he pulled out of her and headed for the bathroom to dispose of the condom. Willa winced as he pulled out, her sex tender and sore as she rolled over to watch him._

_Baz climbed back into the bed with her and pulled her close. “Alright?”_

_“Amazing. That was amazing. Thank you for being so patient with me.” Willa said as she snuggled down next to him and closed her eyes. Baz pulled the covers up over them as he drifted off to sleep next to her._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Mina. It’s time to board.” Sebastian said as he stood next to Willa. She blinked as the memory of him and her in bed faded away. She gathered her carry-on bag and stood up. She could feel her arousal from the memory as she walked behind him to the plane.


	9. Fallout

**Author’s Note:** Ok so this chapter is a bit shorter than normal for me, but I feel like I’ve left it off in an ok place. It was a struggle to write as it didn’t go where I was thinking, but I am ok with where it did go. Feedback welcome please!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 9: Fallout**

They had finally made it back to Atlanta, where they went their separate ways. Willa didn’t want to be seen with Sebastian while looking like a hot mess. She knew her make-up was going to be running soon, due to the heat and didn’t want that image associated with Baz. He had enough to deal with. A girlfriend he abandoned to come rescue her. She didn’t envy him the anger that was waiting for him back at his hotel. She had to deal with an Uncle, who was going to call a hitman and a pig farmer to deal with Tony. She’d always been confused about the pig farmer thing, until he’d told her it was one of the best ways to get rid of a body. Pigs will eat human flesh and bones, leaving only teeth behind. So now it was a running joke, whenever she was upset, did she need him to call a pig farmer and a hitman. It never failed to make her laugh. Something she desperately needed right now.

Sighing Willa pulled out her phone and dialed Susan’s number. She knew Robert would still be on set and Susan would be the only one available to pick her up. Maybe she could get one explanation out of the way and a good breakdown again before she needed to explain it to Robert.

“Hello?” Susan Downey asked as she answered her phone. She didn’t recognize the number. She expected it to be a telemarketer or something like that.

“Hey Aunt Susan.” Willa said as she sat down in the Starbucks next to the airport. “Willa? New number? Why?”

“Long story. Will tell you after you pick me up? I’m at the Atlanta airport.” Willa said as she took a sip of her iced coffee. It was hotter than Satan’s taint today and humid too. She was inside and her hair was already sticking to her neck. The air conditioning wasn’t doing much to cool the air. Susan sighed and grabbed her purse. Luckily, the kids were eating dinner and the nanny was still around, so she was able to go pick up her niece. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” Susan as she hung up the phone and let the nanny know what was going on. She sent a quick text to Robert as well.

Willa fanned herself as she took another longer sip of her coffee. She knew she’d have to call her parents to let them know what was going on with her and Tony, but she didn’t want to deal with them. They weren’t the most loving family on the planet. They hated Sebastian, no correction they loathed Sebastian. Being an actor, he wasn’t nearly good enough for her. Now Tony they loved, and he wasn’t even successful. Just a waiter while he was trying to get published. Of course, Tony was tall and built like a Greek god. Dark brown hair and brown eyes and a smile to make you melt. Her mother had become a simpering fool for him the minute he smiled at her. Her father had tried to convince Tony to go to law school saying he’d foot the bill for him, but Tony declined politely having said he was just waiting to hear back from several publishers on his book.

Hearing a horn honk, Willa looked up and waved at Susan. She slid on her sunglasses and headed out to the SUV getting into the passenger seat after stowing her suitcases and carry-on in the trunk. Susan merged back into traffic and headed back to the house. She knew something was wrong with Willa, but she couldn’t figure it out. Hopefully, she’d open up about it once they were home. Willa was silent the whole ride home just staring out the window.

Arriving home Willa got out of the car and pulled out her carry-on and suitcases. She headed into the house and up the stairs to her room and flopped on the bed. She needed a shower, but sleep was calling to her. It had been a very long stressful week. Forcing herself to get up she grabbed a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom. She turned on the shower to as hot as she could physically stand it and stripped. She stepped into the shower and hissed as the water burned her skin. She didn’t move, but let the water wash her make-up away and winced as the water hit the bruises, but she didn’t turn her face away.

Sebastian was debating if he should get another room for Margarita after he talked to her. She might just leave and go back home, but he couldn’t be sure. He just knew she was going to be pissed. He took a deep breath as he slid the keycard into the lock and opened the door. Standing in the middle of the room was Margarita. Her hair a wild curly halo, perfect lips pressed tightly together and fire flashing in her brown eyes. “Who’s this friend you just had to drop everything for?” she asked in a dangerously calm voice. She was nearly shaking in rage but hiding it well. She didn’t want to fight with him, but she wasn’t going to be made a fool of.

“She’s an old friend. She just ended a 5-year relationship and it ended badly for her. She called me crying asking me to come get her. Nothing happened. We slept in separate beds, packed her up and came back here.” Sebastian said as he looked at his girlfriend. She wasn’t happy, but she wasn’t’ throwing things at him yet. He might get out of this unscathed.

“Old friend? I seriously doubt that Sebastian. Who is she really?”

“It’s Mina.” Sebastian said as Margo sat down hard on the bed. She knew that name. He talked in his sleep about Mina. She was his first real love. He held a lot of guilt about how they ended. Margo hated her. She was the one spot in their relationship that was keeping him from loving her fully. She’d been out of his life for a decade nearly and he still was besotted with her. Margo had found the box of pictures that Seb had in the closet of him and Mina. She wanted to destroy it, but something in the back of her mind knew better. So, she put it farther back in the closet and piled blankets in front of it. Then she went and tried even harder to be the woman he would love forever.

“I’m sorry Margo. I know I shouldn’t have left without letting you know. What can I do to make it up to you?” he asked desperately wanting to make it up to her. Willa had made it clear they had no future, so he was going to make one with the woman in front of him. A woman he did love, but did he love her enough? He’d been sure he was going to break up with her, but now he was in front of her and she was beautiful, and he did love her. He didn’t want to lose her, so he was going to push all the feelings he still had for Willa away and continue to move forward with Margo.

“I don’t know. I need some time to process this.” Margo said as she turned away from Sebastian. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in his arms and have him tell her it would be alright, but she wasn’t sure it would be, especially if Willa was back in his life in any capacity. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow. What would you like for dinner?” Margo asked as she stood up and headed for the door. She was determined to try and have everything go back to normal at least for tonight.

Willa finally got out of the shower and threw on a tank top and shorts. She was so tired, but she knew she had to face Susan and Robert and let them see what was going on. She had a feeling like she knew how this was going to go and how both would react. Steeling her nerves, she walked into the kitchen and stopped. Susan gasped and the plate she was holding slipped from her fingers and crashed to the ground, shattering. Willa jumped as Robert grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the face. “Tony did this?” he growled. Willa nodded as he let her go and stalked off to his office. Willa stood in shock as the sounds of furniture breaking could be heard. Susan gathered Willa up in her arms and ushered her into the living room and down onto the couch. “What happened?”

Willa leaned on Susan as she told her everything that happened. She told her about dating Sebastian and how it had ended, something they didn’t even know about her. She told her about all of it. Susan held her close and let tears slide down her face. She knew Robert would calm down once he got his anger out. He just needed time to cool off.

“Willabee?” Robert asked as his anger finally dissipated, and he came back out of the office. Willa stiffened and turned to look at him. She wasn’t sure how he was going to react, but what she saw broke her already broken heart. He was crying. He NEVER cried unless a role called for it. He was always the strong one, but now he looked lost and broken. Willa stood up and rushed to him as she threw herself in his arms. Susan stood and gathered both into her arms as they all cried.


	10. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings!!!! scene of attempted sexual assault. Please read with caution. Scene is marked both beginning and end.

Author’s note: **TRIGGER WARNINGS! This chapter has a scene of sexual assault. It details an attempted rape. It comes very close. PLEASE read at your own caution. I will have a divider on where the scene starts and stops. Feel free to skip this scene if it will cause anyone to be triggered.**

______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 10: Revelations**

Four weeks since she’d walked in on Tony cheating. Four weeks since she’d seen Sebastian again after a decade. Three weeks since she’d officially broke it off with Tony and he did what he did. Three weeks since she’d called Sebastian to come get her. Three weeks since she’d spoken to Sebastian after he left her at the airport. Two weeks since she stopped trying to reach out. It was apparent to her that he didn’t really want to be her friend. He’d moved on with his girlfriend. Two weeks since she’d gone home to her family.

“Wilamina get down here now.” called her mother Diane Anderson as she stood at the bottom of the steps. Willa sighed as she climbed out of her bed and walked downstairs. She headed into the living room and her eyes nearly fell out of her head. Sitting on the couch with a scotch on the rocks in his hand was Tony. Her father was sitting next to him laughing at something he’d just said. Her mother was fussing away in the kitchen. Crossing her arms Willa snarled, “What are you doing here?”

Tony stood up and turned towards her with a smile on his face, but fire in his eyes. “Your father called me. Said to come to dinner so we could work out this little spat. You haven’t been answering my calls.”

“Got a new phone and number. There is nothing to work out. You cheated and then hit me several times. I’m done with you. You’re a loser and I want nothing to do with you. Now leave!” Willa said as she turned to head back upstairs.

“Wait just a minute Wilamina! You will not be rude to a guest in my house. This is your fiancé you are talking too. Now he is sorry for everything. It’s time to stop this. You are getting married in two months. It was just some pre-wedding jitters.” William Anderson said as he stood up and walked over to his daughter. Willa couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “What did you say?” she asked in disbelief.

“Willa, sweetie. You need to stop this. Tony loves you. He has been the best man you’ve dated. He wants to marry you. You aren’t getting any younger. You don’t have anyone else wanting you.” Diane said as she wiped her hands on a towel and smiled at Tony. He smiled back at her, “Thank you Diane.”

“Willa baby. Come home. We can put all this behind us. We can get married and have the perfect life. I’ve also decided to take William’s offer to help me get into law school. The writing can be a side hobby, but I want to take care of you baby. We can be happy. You just need to come home now.” Tony said as he walked over to her and put his arms around her. Willa pushed him away as she rounded on her family. “YOU WANT ME TO TAKE BACK A LYING, CHEATING ABUSER? AM I HEARING THIS CORRECTLY?” she screamed as she turned to look at both her father and mother.

“Lower your voice Wilamina Annabelle Anderson. We don’t yell in this house. You know that.” Diane said as she shook her head at her daughter. Willa threw her hands up in the air and glared at Tony. “Tony is sorry for everything. He wouldn’t have had to cheat if you wouldn’t tell him no, I raised you to be a good obedient wife.” Diane continued. “I’ve never told your father no. It is my duty as his wife to always be available and ready for anything he wants. If you’d stop telling him no and start submitting to him as the head of the household, he wouldn’t have to cheat on you.”

Willa scoffed at her mother’s advice. “You mean to tell me that you have never once told my father no to sex? What if you weren’t in the mood? What if you really didn’t want too? Your feelings don’t matter? You just let him do whatever he wants?”

“Yes Willa. That is what makes a happy household. You need to learn that and get into line with it. Once you stop fighting him, you will be so much happier. You can have children and Tony will go on and become a lawyer. He can work with your dad. Take over someday. You can quit working at that nasty hospital and stay home taking care of the house and children. It will be a great life.”

“I don’t want your life mom. I love my job. I can’t imagine not being a nurse. I refuse to take back a cheater and an abuser. How can you sit there and tell me that you are ok with him beating me? I refuse to submit to man, just to make him happy. I refuse to let a man use me sexually, just to keep him from cheating on me. If he can’t go a couple of days without sex, then he has a problem. It just ain’t my problem anymore.” Willa said as she headed back up the stairs and into her childhood room. She grabbed her suitcase and started to pack her clothes again. She was done with her family. No wonder Robert had stopped talking to her dad all those years ago.

**___________________TRIGGER WARNING START!!_____________________**

Hearing the door close and lock behind her had Willa looking up in surprise at Tony standing in front of the door effectively blocking her the room. Narrowing her eyes Willa stood up straight and crossed her arms. “What are you doing in here? I made it clear you aren’t welcome anywhere near me. Now leave.” Willa said, trying not to show how scared she actually was. She could feel her heart beating faster and harder, her hands were sweaty, but she continued to try and suppress the fear and not let him know how much he affected her. She clenched her hands into fists, digging her nails into the flesh on her palms, she used the slight sting to focus on to control her heartbeat.

Tony stalked towards her and lifted his hand to caress her face. Willa jerked her face away from him and backed away as well. Tony grabbed her shoulder and forced her to his chest, where he grabbed her face and leaned down. Smiling maliciously, he roughly pressed his lips to hers. He wrapped his free hand in her hair and roughly pulled her head to the side and started pressing rough kisses down her neck. Biting and sucking her skin leaving large bruises in his wake. Willa struggled to push him away crying for him to stop, but he tightened his grip on her hair pulling it harshly as he pushed her back and down onto her bed. He followed her down and trapped her arms between his knees as he straddled her waist.

“Stop fighting and this doesn’t have to hurt. Keep fighting me and I’ll make you regret it. You are mine. You will always be mine. This body is mine for now and for always.” Tony said as he roughly grabbed Willa’s breasts and kissed her again. He slid his hands down her body and cupped her sex through her jeans as he forced her mouth open and slide his tongue inside. Willa closed her eyes and stopped fighting him, knowing it was pointless. She wasn’t strong enough to push him off her and if he wanted to force himself on her, she wouldn’t be able to stop it. She had to hope that by going limp he’d stop and leave her alone. Forcing herself to go limp, Willa just laid there, eyes closed. Tony felt her stop fighting and smiled to himself as he was trailing bites down her stomach. He waited for her to wrap her arms around him, but when he felt her go limp, he sat up and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, but she made no move to encourage him. He grabbed her hands and put them on his abdomen hoping to get her to run her hands over him body. She just let her hands fall off him as she turned her head to the side.

“What are you doing?” asked Tony as he looked down at Willa. “I’m not fighting you anymore, but I refuse to participate. I want nothing to do with you. If you’re going to force me to do this, then I can’t stop you, but know that this isn’t going to bring me back to you. Once you are finished, I will be going to the police and pressing charges. You will never force another woman again. If you want someone to enjoy this, go fuck your whore. I am sure she’ll love it.” Willa spat at him as she opened her eyes and stared at him. Tony climbed off her and left the room quickly, “You’ll be mine again Willa mark my words. You will be mine. I’m not letting you go.” He said as he slammed the door closed.

**_________TRIGGER WARNING END!___________**

Willa curled up in the fetal position as she tried to process what had just happened. He nearly raped her. She couldn’t believe that the man she’d loved for 5 years was such a horrible person. How was she supposed to reconcile this fact in her head? The man she thought he was, wasn’t who he actually was.

Willa stood up and continued to pack her suitcase. She walked out of her room dragging her suitcase behind her as she walked into the kitchen. Her parents were sitting and eating dinner like nothing had happened. Her father looked up at her and frowned, “Tony left no thanks to you. You’ll never find another man like him. He loves you so much.” He said as he chewed a mouthful of steak.

“I don’t know why I am even saying this, but I love you both, however I am done. I will never set foot in this house again. You sat down here eating dinner, while I was getting assaulted upstairs. You invited the man, who nearly raped me into this house after I told you what he did to me. You have shown that I am nothing to either of you. As of this moment, you no longer have a daughter. You will know nothing of me and my life from this moment forward.” Willa said as she left her house key on the counter and left the house. Her parents never stopped eating, neither really cared as they knew she’d come back once Tony had changed her mind.

Willa got into her car and started it. She wasn’t sure where she was going to go, but she knew it had to be away from Ohio. Driving away from her childhood home, Willa wasn’t aware of the tears falling down her face. She had one place to go first. She pulled into the hospital parking lot and walked into the ER. She smiled at the nurse on duty, “Hey Regan. I need you to do something for me.”

“What happened to you?” Regan said as she took in Willa’s appearance. It was a surprisingly slow night in the ER and Regan ushered Willa back into a room and closed the door. Willa sat down and smiled tightly at her friend. “Tony happened. He tried to rape me. Thankfully, he didn’t actually do it, but he came close. I need you to take the pictures and call the police. This way we have evidence so I can hopefully get the restraining order against him.”

Regan nodded as she left Willa to get undressed and put on a gown. She stopped at the desk and called the police and then went to grab an SAE kit. Willa stripped down and put on the gown. She knew she’d have to get a full work-up done, but the only evidence would be the bite marks and bruises on her skin. Regan walked back into the room 30 minutes later with a full kit and camera. A detective with the Columbus police department walked in behind her, introducing himself as Sargent Davis. He stood at her head asking her to describe her assault and what happened, while Regan collected the evidence for the SAE. Willa told him everything and said she knew it would be hard to prove, but she just wanted to have the evidence to try and get a restraining order against him. Two hours later Willa was sitting in a police interrogation room filling out her statement and filing charges. She was tired, but she knew it was critical that she did this now. Finally, they let her go with the promise they would be in touch if they were going to pursue her case. She thanked them and headed out of the station and walked down the block. She pulled the sweatshirt tighter around her body as she walked to the bus stop.


	11. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day. i was on a roll. hope everyone enjoys.

**Chapter 11: Healing**

**6 months later:**

Willa sat back on the couch in her new apartment in Brooklyn. She’d quit her job at the hospital after the courts had denied her restraining order petition against Tony. It had been a long shot, but she’d hoped the courts would have granted it to her. Once she’d lost in court, she’d quit her job and started looking for a new one in several different states. She’d found one at a major hospital in Brooklyn, hence she was now living in Brooklyn.

She was enjoying her new life. She’d started therapy and it was going well. She’d refused any medications at the present time. She was using mediation and yoga to help center her and it was helping. She’d been working a lot as well. The new hospital was amazing. They had all sorts of new and cutting-edge medical technology. Stuff she’d only ever read about and now was about to work with.

Hearing her phone ring, Willa grabbed it, “Hello?”

“Hey Willa. How’s the big city?” asked Becca. Willa grinned and settled back on her couch. She hadn’t talked to Becca in a few weeks now. “It’s great. How’s everyone in Columbus?”

“Everyone is good. We miss you. Tony has been sniffing around again. I see him sitting outside our house. Thankfully, David has upgraded our security systems. He hasn’t tried anything, but he just sits there staring. It’s like he is trying to see if you are here.” Becca said. Willa groaned. She knew Tony wasn’t going to give up on making her submit and come home to him, but she’d hoped by her moving from Ohio, he’d leave her friends alone.

“I’m sorry Becca. I wish he’d just stop, but he won’t stop unless I come crawling back to him and let him use me like my mother has let my father use her.”

“Well, that isn’t going to happen. We wouldn’t let you go back to the man who has treated you like he has.” Becca stated. “Anyway, I was curious if you’d talked to Seb lately?”

“Becca! I don’t want to talk about Sebastian Stan. He made his choice ten years ago and again 6 months ago. Nothing to talk about. He doesn’t want anything to do with me. I’ve accepted it and moved on.”

“Have you tried to contact him?” Becca pressed. She knew Willa was still in love with him and if the way he dropped everything to come see her was any indication, he still loved her. She just wanted Willa to be happy again. She was never happier than when she was with Seb.

“Not lately. I stopped trying after the first week we got back to Atlanta. Nothing from him. Radio silence. It was pretty clear he wanted nothing to do with me, besides, he has a girlfriend now. She’s gorgeous.” Willa said sadly, twisting her fingers into the blanket on her couch. She couldn’t compete with Margarita. Becca tutted as she shook her head. “You’re beautiful. Don’t even try and deny it. You just have zero self-esteem because of that asshole, Tony.”

Willa laughed as she listened to Becca cuss out Tony again. They talked for a while longer before hanging up. Willa sighed and curled up on the couch flipping on the tv as she did so. She missed her friends in Columbus, but she was happier living in New York. Even if she was lonely. She wished she could talk to Seb, but he made it clear he wasn’t interested.

**Two weeks later:**

Sebastian was sitting in his living room waiting on Margo to be ready to go on a run. He was running his hands over Betty, Margo’s dog. He checked his phone for the third time in the past hour. He was hoping Willa would call or text. It had been so long since Atlanta and him asking to be friends again if nothing else. He knew she was still trying to past and heal from her toxic ex, but he’d hoped she would reach out to talk. He had typed out so many text messages, but always ended up deleting them before he could send them. He’d dialed her number countless times, but never pressed send.

He felt guilty. He loved Margo, but he still loved Willa as well. His head and heart couldn’t agree on what to do. He knew he wasn’t being fair to Margo, but he didn’t want to break-up with her either. She’d done nothing to make him unhappy. So, he pushed his feelings for Willa to the side and stayed with Margo. He could tell that Margo knew something was wrong, but she didn’t push him. As the months had passed, he’d started to lose hope that Willa would ever reach out. Margo finally walked out the bedroom and over to him.

“Ready to go?” he asked as he stood up and headed to the door. Margo followed him after clipping a lead on Betty’s collar. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek as she walked out the door. He followed behind her as he closed and locked the door behind him. They headed outside and for the park near his apartment. Reaching the park Margo took the leash and set off in a brisk run next to Betty leaving Sebastian to catch up to them. 

An hour later found Sebastian and Margo stopping for a coffee before heading back to his apartment. They were standing at the counter when Willa walked into the coffee shop. She stopped short at seeing Sebastian and immediately turned to leave. Sebastian looked up and saw Willa leaving the coffee shop as soon as they locked eyes. Leaving Margo standing at the counter Sebastian ran outside after Willa.

“Mina! Don’t leave.” He begged her as he caught up to her and touched her arm. Willa stopped and turned to look at him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you’d be here. I was craving a muffin and you know they make the best blueberry ones here. I’ll leave. I don’t want to disturb you and your girlfriend.” Willa said as she jerked her head towards Margo, who had walked up to them holding Sebastian’s coffee along with a cup of tea for her. Margo handed Seb his coffee and turned cold eyes towards Willa, “Who is this?” she asked.

“I’m Willa. An old friend of Sebastian’s.” Willa said holding out her hand. Margo was even prettier in person. Willa could see why Sebastian had fallen for her. “Margarita.” She said with a curt nod of her head. “Love we need to head back. I have that thing this afternoon and I thought we could spend sometime together before I leave.” Margo said as she turned to Sebastian running her hand down his arm, the intent behind her words clear as day.

Willa smiled and turned to walk away, “I won’t keep you. It was good to see you again Sebastian. It was nice meeting you Margarita.”

“Why haven’t you contacted me?” Sebastian asked, refusing to let Willa leave without knowing why he hadn’t heard from her since that day. Willa turned back and frowned, “I did contact you. Several times in fact. You never replied back, so I figured you’d decided that you didn't want to talk to me, so I stopped trying.”

“I’ve never once got a message or call from you.” Sebastian said pulling out his phone. “Call me.”

“Love, we don’t have time for this. We have to go.” Margo said as she tried to pull Seb away. He shook her off, “Stop Margo. We have time for this. Call me Mina.” Sebastian demanded as Margo kept trying to get him to leave. “Baz. I don’t think this is a good idea. I mean it looks like you guys are in a hurry. I’ll try calling you later.” Willa said as she turned to walk off. “Mina! Don’t walk away from me, please.”

Willa stopped and turned back to them and sighed. She pulled her phone out and found his number in her contacts and pressed send. Sebastian looked at his phone waiting for it to ring, but it never did. “That’s weird. Did you dial the right number?” Willa nodded and hanged him her phone so he could double check. It was the correct number. “Hmm…let me try calling you.”

“Baby, please stop this. We don’t have time for this nonsense. You can figure it out another day. I wanted to spend some time with you baby before I leave to film. Please baby, let’s just go.” Margarita pleaded as she tried to pull Sebastian away from Willa and his goal. Sebastian turned to look at Margo, as a light bulb went off in his head, “Ok fine. We can leave now. Mina, I’ll call you soon ok.” Seb said as he took Margo’s arm and started off down the street, pulling her along with him.

Once they reached his apartment, he unlocked the door and pulled Margo inside, slamming the door behind him. “What did you do Margo?”

“Nothing.” She said unhooking Betty’s leash and walking into the bedroom. Sebastian followed her, “Don’t lie to me. What did you do?”

“I’m not lying. I didn’t do anything. Now I’m going to take a shower. Care to join me?” Margo said as she started to strip off her workout clothes, but Sebastian stopped her. “So, if I call Mina, I shouldn’t have a problem getting through then?” Sebastian asked as he pulled out his phone again. Margo’s eyes widened as she knew she’d been caught. “FINE! I BLOCKED HER NUMBER. HAPPY NOW?” she screamed as she sat down on the bed.

“One question. Why?” Sebastian asked as he crossed his arms and glared at the woman in front of him. Margo pulled her legs up to her chest and looked at Seb, with unshed tears in her eyes. “Why? You’re asking me why I blocked her number? I blocked her number because I didn’t want to lose you. I’ve lived with her ghost in our relationship for nearly two years now. She was always here. Even if you don’t want to believe it, but she has always been here. She is the love of your life. I never believed in soulmates and your one true love. That was relegated to fairy tales, that wouldn’t ever come true, however I see it now. I heard it in your voice when you came home. The light in your eyes and the smile on your face wasn’t because of me. It’s because of her. You never once looked like that after seeing me. She’s the one who has your heart, and you have hers. You both gave your hearts away ten years ago and never got them back, but I don’t think you were supposed to get it back. I love you Sebastian, but you don’t love me.” Margo said as the tears finally fell. Sebastian opened his mouth to argue, but she held up her hand stopping him, “Don’t deny it. You might love me, but you’re not IN love with me. I was wrong to lie about blocking her number, but I was being selfish. I wanted you to stay with me and to love me like you love her, but that isn’t fair to either of us. You deserve to be with the one you love more than anything and I deserve to be with someone who loves me like I deserve.” Margo stood up and pressed one final kiss against Sebastian’s cheek as she gathered her stuff and left his apartment, Betty in tow. Sebastian sat down floored at Margo’s confession. She was right. He wasn’t in love with her, but he did love her. He unlocked his phone and went into his setting to unblock Mina’s number, dialing it as soon as he did. Holding the phone to his ear, he heard it ringing and prayed she’d answer.

“Hello?”

“Mina, I love you.”


End file.
